Senior Leadership of the Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center is responsible for all major decision-making and oversight of activities within the Center. The Cancer Center Director, along with the Senior Leaders, is responsible for meeting the JCCC's goals and objectives through careful consideration of opportunities and appropriate investments in new initiatives. Dr. Gasson is joined on the Senior Leadership by: Roshan Bastani, PhD, Director, Cancer Disparities Research Kenneth Dorshkind, PhD, Director, Shared Resources Robert DuWors, MPA, Director, Administration and Planning Patricia Ganz, MD, Director, Cancer Prevention and Control Research Arash Naeim, MD, PhD, Director, Informatics Jonathan Page, JD, Executive Director, JCCF Dennis Slamon, MD, PhD, Director, Clinical/Translational Research Stephen Smale, PhD, Director, Basic/Translational Research Michael Steinberg, MD, Director, Clinical Affairs